1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a failure diagnosis system, a failure diagnosis device, an information update device, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A system for failure diagnosis of an apparatus, such as copy machines, printers, vehicles, airplanes, robots, semiconductor designing devices, and the like is known.